


"Distraction"

by Swan_Secrets



Category: The Avengers/Thor
Genre: Breasts, Community: avengerkink, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/">Avengerkink</a>. Prompt:Jane/Darcy - pretty distractions, "After the events of The Avengers, Jane is a wreck...Luckily, Darcy is there for her and she knows all the best ways to keep Jane distracted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Distraction"

 

  
"Jesus, they both could have died, and did you see big flying lizard thing and all those aliens and Erik! What they did to him, what they made him do and he's got to live with himself and Thor!" Jane spun around and started pacing furiously the other way. "Thor didn't even come and see me. He must have had something to do with that whole urgent research bullshit and damn it I miss him so much, why couldn't he just come and take five minutes to see me after all that happened."

Darcy had seen this before. Meltdown. She causally wandered over to the minibar and took out a tiny little bottle of scotch. She kinda tuned Jane out as she unscrewed the itty-bitty cap and swigged the liquid. It was all gone in one swallow. The warmth spread down her throat and across her chest.

She looked back at Jane and yup she was still pacing around and still a blabbering mess. Darcy rolled her eyes. This was going to be an incredibly mind-bogglingly crappy day if she didn't get this under control.

Darcy had seen Jane like this only once before, in the hours before she was due to present a paper at CERN she had had a suddenly loss of nerve and nearly had a total mental breakdown. There had only been on thing that had saved the day: distraction.

Darcy had to distract her, break this train of thought before it went off the rails and crashing spectacularly. It had worked last time and she was sure it would work again.

While Jane was still talking at a billions miles and hour and generally freaking out Darcy casually pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it on the floor. Jane didn't even notice. Oh this was serious.

She took off her tank top too. Her bra was bubble gum pink with a pattern of small blue and yellow flowers. Darcy loved her breasts. Loved, loved, loved them. And her lovers, male and female, always loved them too. They had certainly done the trick last time at CERN. There was no doubt they would work their magic again. They never failed.

"Jane!"

"What?!" She whirled round to Darcy. Her eyes widened comically when she realised the other woman's top had disappeared. "Darcy what are you...?"

"Distracting you," Darcy said as she quickly crossed the room. Before Jane could objected Darcy put both hands on her head and directed her down, burying her face in her cleavage. "Come on, I know you can't resist the boobies."

Jane considered saying something back, she still had all this tension and she still needed to be speaking and pacing around. She raised her head from Darcy's cleavage and looked her assistant in the eyes. "How is you always know exactly..."

"It's a gift." She shimmied her shoulders, jiggling her boobs from side to side. Jane just stared.

Darcy reached around her back and unhooked her bra. Jane watched intently as the other woman slipped the straps off her shoulders and bared her breasts. Large and topped by puffy pink nipples, Jane licked her lips gazing at them.

Darcy sighed. "Are you going to just look all day or..."

She was interrupted by Jane dipping her head again, this time her mouth going to Darcy's right breast. She kissed lightly, soft touches of her lips to warm rounded flesh. She flicked her tongue out licking under Darcy's boob. Then she licked up the breast tongue swiping over the nipple.

A low moan escaped Darcy's lips. Jane looked up at her. Their eyes met. Darcy saw a glint in Jane's eye she had seen only once before, the last time she'd needed a distraction. The last time she'd shown Jane her tits and all that had followed.

Jane kept looking up at Darcy's face and trailed kisses across her chest, pausing to draw her tongue slowly up her cleavage before resuming her journey. She showed the other bosom equal tenderness, and ended her greeting with another lick over the nipple.

Darcy made the same noise again.

Jane flicked her tongue out again, then again. Her right hand on Darcy's waist her left cupped Darcy's other breast as she circled the nipple with the tip of tongue.

"Jane..." Darcy's hands were on the scientists hips, holding her close.

"Yes?" Jane smiled between teasing swipes.

"If you don't start sucking soon I'm going to scream."

"I seem to remember you doing a lot of screaming last time, and there was plenty of sucking,"

Darcy sighed and took hold of either side of Jane's head and directed her to her chest. Jane got the message, her lips closed around Darcy's nipple. She flicked her tongue back and forth over the nipple, then started to alternate that with sucking.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck yes," Darcy whimpered. Jane pulled back. Before Darcy could say anything she'd darted forward again, sucking on the other nipple, drawing it between her teeth.

Then came the bite.

Darcy hissed, a jolt of pleasure spiked from her chest to between her legs.

Jane pushed Darcy towards the bed as she was sucking on her tit.

The student flopped back on the bed. Jane stood at the end of the bed, looking at Darcy. She was beautiful. Her chest was moving up and down with her breaths.

"Sometimes you're just so...hot," Jane said.

"Thanks," Darcy giggled.

Jane pulled her own top off, and quickly got rid of her bra too. She took off her jeans too, leaving only her plain white panties on.

Darcy watched, playing with her boobs with both hands. She realised that she was overdressed and took off her skirt. She was wearing pale blue panties and there was a...

"Is that a My Little Pony?"

"Yes, yes it is," Darcy flashed Jane a winning smile.

"Okay," Jane decided she had no interest in pursing that line of questioning, she had other things on her mind. She got on the bed, moving on top of Darcy and again going straight for her tits.

Her mouth alternated nipples every few seconds. With one hand she entertained the breast that wasn't being mouthed, while the other hand teased the inside of Darcy's thighs, making short passes over the crotch of her MLP patterned underwear.

Darcy's hands were on Jane's ass, squeezing and massaging. She slipped her hands under Jane's panties and moved one of them round to her wetness.

Jane got the hint and her own fingers pushed aside Darcy's panties to touch her sex too.

Both rolled and thrust their hips, moaning and whispering dirty to each other, their hands moving underneath thin fabric.

Jane came first. But Darcy wasn't far behind.

They kissed and cuddled, holding each other.

"Darcy."

"Yes?"

"I think I feel another meltdown coming on."

"Oh do you now?"

Jane nodded.

Darcy started kissing down Jane's body, tugging down her panties. Once the underwear was gone Darcy settled between Jane's legs and started kissing up the inside of her thigh.

 


End file.
